


Just This Once

by ShevineObsessed



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, bladam
Genre: First Time, Flexible Adam, Flexible! Kink, Graphic, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Shevine, bladam - Freeform, flexibility! Kink, mature - Freeform, splits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevineObsessed/pseuds/ShevineObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that yoga has paid off and now Adam is more flexible than ever and is able to do a split! Happy about his accomplishment he shows Blake but unintetionally gets Blake turned on. Blake tells adam to take care of it because he caused it and they end up doing more than they intended.</p><p>More PWP for Shevine lovers <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> My second Shevine fanfic. Hope you like it. It is more PWP ;P

For years, Adam has been enjoying yoga. When he first tried it, he found it was a great workout and stress reliever, and it made him feel...at peace. Despite all the benefits from yoga--the stress relief, the muscle toning and strength building, even the side glances at his girlfriends in their yoga pants when he would try get them involved with it--never once did Adam think he would get as flexible as his was now. He already had some innate flexibility, but coupled with daily yoga routines, he had gained so much more ability; so much in fact, he had surprisingly learned to do a split—more accurately, three types of splits; a middle split, front split, and a standing split; with the help of the wall to balance him of course. Adam was overly proud if his accomplishment, so proud he felt the need to rub it in his best friend, Blake Shelton's, face. 

To minimize the chances of Blake laughing at him, like he did after dying his hair blond, Adam practiced properly by doing each of the splits daily. Hell! He even researched how to properly do them so he wouldn't over do it and pull something. He'd gotten so good at doing the first two of the three splits that he could easily fall into them without much preparation. The standing split, however, was more difficult because Adam would constantly lose his balance. 

After a few months of perfecting his technique and working back-to-back for The Voice and working on band's in his new album, "V," Adam had some free time to kill. Behati had left for a job in Paris the day before so he had the house to himself for a few days. As Adam hung more than halfway off the side of the sofa, he stroked his stomach as it growled ferociously. He could feel a bit of his ribs and hipbones poking out. With his super busy schedule lately, he hasn't been eating properly and was lucky he hadn't lost too much weight, otherwise it would be more noticeable and the press would be all over it.

Adam quickly flipped off the couch and pulled out his phone and as he began rummaging through the cabinets while he dialed Blake's number without even looking at the phone; he knew Blake's number by heart, and if it weren't for his family being on speed dial, it undoubtedly be Blake. 

After 5 rings, Blake decided to answer. "Hey buddy. What do you want?"

Adam opened a box of goldfish and started to complain about how hungry he was. "Bring me food." Blake laughed and agreed to bring him whatever he wanted as long as he could bring alcohol. 

Shortly after their conversation, Blake pulled into Adam's driveway honking the horn of his red pickup. Adam sprinted to the door and opened it before Blake could use his key. Adam had given Blake a key shortly after Adam had an accident and Blake was stuck outside the door trying to get in. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal. Adam was just trying to bathe his dog, Charlie, when Charlie jumped out of the tub and ran around the house leaving soapy water all over the floors. Blake was already on his way over when Adam had started to chase Charlie around the house, but he slipped and fell down his steps because of the soapy water. Blake was just about to ring the doorbell when he heard the sound of Adam falling. He panicked and tried to open the locked door. Blake finally succeeded by climbing the backyard fence, ripping his pants, and busting the glass of the door open, Adam was already semi-unconscious on the floor. Adam was rushed to the hospital but only suffered a minor concussion with some scratches and bruises. After Behati had found out about the situation, she forced Blake into getting a key of his own for the house because she knew her clumsy husband would fall into a similar situation again.

Blake appeared shocked as Adam lunged for the bags of food in his hands and ran back into the house without so much as a 'hello.'

"Well, hello to you too," Blake chuckled heavily as he sat a case of beer on Adam's table. Adam had food stuffed in his mouth already, his cheeks full and making him appear similar to a chipmunk’s. Blake opened a beer as he watched Adam devour the food, some of which was actually Blake's, before starting to eat.

Both singers finished their food in addition to the several beers both of the men had. After they cleaned up they decided to chat and watch TV. Laughter and teasing went on the entire time and even a little wrestling after Adam sat in Blake's lap like he did on The Voice. Lately Adam had the urge to be in control and win when it came to Blake, but no matter what they did, Adam always lost. He did, however, get to pin Blake down for about five seconds when the wrestled. 

Just as it hit 9 o'clock, Adam remembered he had wanted to show Blake what he had learned. "You know I really called you because I wanted to show off," Adam stated as Blake looked for a show to watch. Blake didn't say much in reply, except for a small 'Mhmm' as he continued to drink his fourth beer. Adam crawled to his side of the sofa and stared at him until Blake matched his gaze.

Shocked and weirded out slightly, Blake asked, "What? What is it?"

"Did you even hear what I asked?"

"No, I was watching TV. All I heard was you blabbing on about something all excited-like." 

Adam crossed his arms and kicked Blake roughly and continued, "I was telling you that I wanted to show you something."

Blake rubbed his leg and squinted angrily at Adam. "Well? What is it?" he asked impatiently. 

"It is something I learned to do but I have to change first. I'll be right back." Adam ran up the steps like a giddy child on Christmas Day. He slipped on some of his normal yoga clothes, which were extremely comfy but a bit...revealing. "It's just Blake though, no biggie," Adam thought to himself. The pants were more like capris leggings for girls and they were a lighter grey so his "package" was a bit more noticeable. The fitting capris also fit snugly around his butt, which Behati often pointed out and grabbed when she could.

Adam skipped back down the steps, wearing nothing but his grey capris leggings, ready to show off to Blake. In his head, he could already picture how shocked he would be. 

Adam reached the sofa and TV area where Blake was and stood in front of the TV like an upset housewife. Blake gave him a pissed off look and motioned for him to move but Adam responded by turning the TV off and withholding the remote. "Give it back, dipshit," Blake groaned. Adam moved the remote around behind his back and above his head as Blake tried to snatch it from him. Despite the height difference, Adam was faster.

"Not sure if you noticed, but this is my house, dickhead," Adam replied, stilling moving the remote around so Blake couldn't catch it. All those beers had made Blake's reflexes a little slower already. Blake gave up and fell back on the couch with a loud groan. "Fine, please show me whatever the hell you wanted to show me so I can watch the game." Adam smiled and thanked him.

"So you know how I have been doing yoga for like ever?" Blake nodded. "Well I learned how to do three things…err…well, three variations of one thing." 

"Really? This is what you wanted to show me? Some yoga moves? This could have waited until th--" Adam cut Blake off by falling into the perfect front split. 

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible for a man to do," Blake said, legitimately stunned. “I mean doesn’t your junk get…I don’t know…all crushed and stuff?”

“No, but I’ll admit it is a little uncomfortable,” Adam snorted. "This one is a little harder so let me stretch a bit." Adam lay on his back and brought his feet up to his head. He held them down for a few seconds and then grabbed each foot with one hand and did a partial side split while in his back. This made Blake feel a little weird below the belt. At first he thought it was the alcohol but as he continued to watch Adam stretch he could feel the bulge in his pants growing. This had never happened before; neither musician had been physically aroused about the other, except once when they wrestled and were in awkward position with both of their ‘manhoods’ pressed up and rubbing against one another. Blake had Adam pinned to the ground and Blake hadn't noticed the friction he was creating against him until Adam got hard and stopped trying to wrestle him back. When he saw Adam's aroused face he instantly got hard too and surprisingly kept the rocking back and forth until Adam came. Blake ran off to the bathroom to "finish the job" and left soon after. They decided to never speak if it again, but secretly they both thought about it more often than not. 

Adam started some new stretches that forced Blake to look away before he got a raging boner in front of his best friend. "Okay! Now for the next one!" Blake turned to watch as Adam slowly fell into a middle split. Blake couldn't help but stare as Adam's natural bulge as it pressed against the floor. He was impressed and happy for Adam but these overwhelming lustful feelings were odd to Blake. 

"I'm...I'm s-speechless," Blake managed to stutter. A beaming smile grew across Adam's adorable face and he pushed him self out of the split safely like he learned online. Curiously, Blake asked, "What was the other one?"

"Oh well this one is a bit harder for me. Do you mind helping me?" Worry filled the country star. What if he got an actual boner helping him? Or what if they end up in a position like the wrestling situation?

"Sure, I'll help ya," Blake automatically spoke. He couldn't really say no could he? "What do I do?" 

"Just hold my hands. I'll do the rest." Adam grabbed Blake's hands and turned slightly as he lifted his left leg into the air and did a standing split. From Blake's angle, all he could do was stare at Adam's plump ass; even though it was on the smaller side of the spectrum, it looked like just enough to grab onto. He felt wrong for doing it but couldn't help himself. 

"Okay now slowly let go," Adam requested. Blake let go too fast; in an effort to stop the feelings of desire for his best friend, causing Adam to wobble around until Adam eventually fell onto Blake. "Sorry about that," Adam winced. He blindly grabbed onto Blake to push himself up, mistakenly grabbing something rock solid in the process. He looked to down to see it was Blake's "excited friend." 

"S-sorry!" Adam quickly removed his hand and started to stand up. Blake grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Don't be." Blake mumbled to Adam. Neither of them knew what Blake was thinking, but before they knew it Blake was kissing Adam and Adam was kissing back. Blake pulled away to see Adam's eyes where slightly confused but still asking for more. Adam tried to lean in for another kiss, his lips slightly puckered, but Blake yanked him back gently by the shoulders. 

Blake got up and sat on the couch, then gestured to the raging boner in his jeans and spoke to Adam sternly, "You created this, now you need to fix it." Blake had no idea where the confidence and dominance in him was coming from, but he couldn't turn it off, he was already in too deep and Adam seemed willing.

Without argument, Adam slowly crawled over to Blake and unzipped Blake jeans. He pulled out Blake's large cock and looked up at Blake hesitantly before engulfing him in his mouth. Adam felt awkward as first and even a little disgusted, until he heard Blake moan. Hearing the pleasure Blake was feeling made something stir excitedly in him. Adam started to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head and took it deeper into his mouth. Blake's scarce pubic hairs brushed against Adam's nose as he drowned the cock into his mouth. 

Blake didn't know how to feel at the moment. Adam knew how to turn him on, and maybe it was because he was a guy too, or maybe the thought and sight of Adam sucking him off excited him. If he were being honest, Blake had stolen some side-glances at Adam before, admiring his fit physique and girlish features, not to mention his hips and buttocks. 

Adam's hands, which were slightly clenched, sat on the sides of Blake's hips as he tried to take Blake deeper; but he couldn't and instinctively pulled back and coughed roughly causing his chest to contract repeatedly. 

"You okay man?" Blake asked genuinely concerned, as he slid off the couch and onto the floor beside Adam. He reluctantly reached out a hand and stroked Adam’s back. Adam nodded and leaned into Blake's chest. It was comforting to him in the moment, but once it was over he knew it would be best to pull away. 

"Adam, I--" Blake mumbled as Adam moved a few inches away. Before he could say anything Adam moved his face closer and pressed his lips to Blake's. Their tongues danced together in each other's mouths. When the two men pulled away their lips were still connected but a string of saliva that broke in half and dangled from their mouths. Blake—too dazed to wipe his mouth—stared into Adam's eyes. Adam wiped the both theirs mouths and smirked. 

"It'll be our little secret. No one has to know what happened," Adam spoke softly, running his thumb across Blake's lips then his stubble. He began to get up to presumably clean himself up but Blake grabbed him again. He kept his gaze down as he spoke.

"Adam...could we...just this once...no one has to know. Just..." Blake struggled to say, his Southern drawl strong. He looked up into Adam's eyes. "Please let me fuck you, just this once." Adam was astonished. All he could do was divert his gaze and part his lips in a struggle to say no. "I can tell you want this too," Blake added. He moved closer to the excitement in Adam's pants that apparently Adam hadn't known was there and was embarrassed about. "Don't be shy now. Let me repay the favor." Blake slowly pulled down Adam’s pants to see be didn't even have on underwear, just as he had suspected. Adam's boner sprang out of his pants and Blake was shocked to find it was a smaller than what he'd thought the great Adam Levine would have. 

Blake couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "How are you such a lady's man with this small thing?"

Adam flushed with anger and embarrassment and remarked "It's what you do with it you asshole! Plus who said I only use this to please the ladies. I do own mouth and fingers you know."

"Oh so that is how you please them so well. You'll have to show me what you do to them." 

"As if you asswipe." Blake chuckled and took majority of Adam into his mouth. He did all the things Miranda did to him, to Adam, hoping it would have the same effect. Some of it worked but he could tell Adam didn't like some of the moves so he tried to create his own.

Blake went as far as he could, his nose just barely reaching Adam’s bare stomach, and pulled back while sucking a little harder. This made Adam yelp and bit his lip. He placed a hand on Blake's head and grabbed a fistful of hair as Blake did the same move again. 

"Ah--ahhhh-ah!" Adam moaned in a voice almost as high as his singing voice. Blake let Adam out of his mouth and grabbed Adam’s butt. He had been dying to do it for a while now. 

"What are you doing? Stop! You repaid the favor, you can stop now!" 

"You're sayin' you don't want me to fuck you today? Please Adam it will only be this once. I will never ask again." Hesitantly, Adam considered it. He was still erect and desperately wanted to cum, but he could do that himself. But something made him sigh and nod to Blake to continue. 

Happily, Blake lifted Adam and placed him on the couch. He trailed kisses down his body and pulled off Adam’s bottoms completely. "Show me," Blake requested. 

"What?" 

"Show me how you drive those ladies crazy. Touch yourself like you would touch them." 

"N-noo, I-"

"Please." 

Why Adam kept agreeing was beyond him but he did. He stroked his chest and played with his nipples as Blake sat there watching him and stroking himself. Adam’s hand dropped to his backside and he pressed a finger in, closing his eyes as he moved it in deeper. His face was smothered in the couch cushions as he added another finger. His other hand stroked his erect "friend" and he became a mess, moaning and biting his lip as he fingered himself deeper. He never knew this could actually feel good. 

"Ahh! Deeper...I want it deeper! Ah! Ahhh!" Adam cried, forgetting Blake was there until he heard him groan. Blake adjusted Adam so he was on his side and moved his hand above his head. He replaced Adam’s fingers with his own and touched the exact spot Adam needed. 

"AHHHH! YES!! RIGHT THERE!" Adam moaned and held up his one leg. Blake's fingers twirled and jabbed inside him. He was on the verge of cumming when Blake removed his fingers and jammed his large cock inside Adam. It hurt for a few minutes but Blake eventually found that spot again and worked it even better than his fingers could. 

"Don’t cum yet," Blake groaned and moved his hips a bit slower as he positioned them differently. He sat on the edge of the sofa and turned Adam so he would face the floor. He put Adam’s legs out beside him and made him do a split and balance on his hands. He grabbed Adam’s ass and gripped the cheeks tightly as he pounded into him roughly, searching for the spot that made Adam go crazy. Adam used his strength to stay balanced and moved his hips with Blake's. It felt good for Blake, but not so much for Adam. Adam stopped and told Blake to hold on.

"It doesn't feel right. Come here over here." Adam stood up and led Blake over to the wall as they held onto each other and kissed. Adam held the wall and started to lift his leg and Blake quickly caught on, knowing right away want Adam wanted. He helped Adam lift his leg and drape it over Blake’s shoulder. Adam held onto the wall and let Blake ram into him again. They found the spot again and soon both were at their peaks and couldn't help but cum. Adam came first with a low-pitched whimper and tried to find the strength to move his hips to help Blake cum too but it took a lot out of him. Blake kept thrusting until he came inside Adam and stayed inside him as his seed dripped out. 

Blake held and supported Adam and fell back on the couch with Adam lying on top of him. Once they both gathered their breath, they detached from each other and awkwardly avoided each other’s gaze. Blake was the one to finally break the tension. "Look, I...ugh know I said 'just this once,' but I...is it possible for there to be a...ugh...n-nex--" Adam pulled Blake by his shirt down to his level and smooched him before saying yes and running off to his bathroom with childish giggles.

Blake was so pleased to hear Adam say yes, that he got excited again and scurried off after Adam to find him waiting in the shower. 

 

That ‘next time’ came a lot faster than either man had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I HAVE started a new fic. It will probably be awhile before its out because of schoolwork and such but I dont plan for it to be a long one so hopefully that helps and lets me publish it quicker. 
> 
> ~ Love you all ~
> 
> *also, not sure if you all knew/know of the different types of splits but if you search them in google as "front, middle, or standing" splits, you will get an image of the type I mean. If you are still unsure ask me and let me know if the way I explained was confusing so I can edit it.


End file.
